A new Vampire story
by PrincessDiaries009
Summary: Cathy realizes her life isn't like it used to after her mother's death. I don't own anything of the Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

July 4th 2015

Dear Diary,

I feel horrible today. I have no idea why I just wrote that. Maybe it's just the time difference between Italy and here that makes me feel like this. I know that I should be happy and that I should smile all the time. But that isn't as easy as you think it is.

But, here I am, 5:30 in the morning and I'm wondering about how live could be if my parents where here. My father left my mother and me the day I was born. And my mother got killed five years ago. That's also the day that my younger brother got taken away.

It hurts to think about that. That's why I moved away from Rome that's where my family was taken away from me. So I moved here today. To Mystic Falls. I chose this place because it's far away from Rome and the history of this town is impressive and of course, fiction.

This town believes that vampires and werewolves have existed. I think that are just legends, fiction, made up by some guy. I also believe that these stories are made up to scare children so they will stop nagging and will go to sleep.

I only have one problem here, I don't have enough money to keep the house and to go to school. I never finished high school in Rome and here I can't go to it. But I don't mind. I've got a job and it pays enough to take care of myself.

Catherine Gilbert, Catherine had changed her last name when she came to Mystic Falls, her real last name was Pierce, looked up from her diary when she heard someone knock on the front door. She stood up to go see who it was.

Catherine was a clever girl she had a small chain at the door so it will open just enough for her to look who's at the door.

She opened it and looked who it was. It was some guy.

"Hello, I came to welcome you here. I live next door." The guy said. He was gorgeous, Catherine must admit that. She closed the door and took the chain away and opened the door completely.

"Thank you." Catherine said.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. And you are?" Stefan said.

"I'm Cathy. Nice to meet you, Stefan." Catherine said. Catherine was her full name but she hated it. She was called after some ancestor. She always called herself Cathy.

"Can I come in?"

"Um, I'm sorry. It's a mess inside and I have a lot to unpack maybe some other time." Catherine said and closed the door. She watched Stefan walk away through the living room window.

Catherine had seen that name before. Stefan Salvatore. She couldn't remember where she had seen it before so she let it go and went back to her diary.

She noticed it was opened. She was sure that she had closed her diary when she went to get the door.

And her pen was gone, together with her sweater.

"Hello? Is there someone?" She walked toward the kitchen. She could see a shadow on the wall across from her. There was definitely someone in her kitchen.

"Hello?" She said and walked around the corner and saw a man, around 25 years old.

"Um, hello? What are you doing here?" Catherine asked. The man turned around.

"Who are you?" Catherine asked when he didn't respond to her first question.

"I'm Ryan, who are you?" The man said.

"I'm Cathy. What are you doing here?" Catherine said.

"Nice to meet you too, Cathy." Ryan said and smiled at her.

"Ryan, what are you doing in my kitchen?" Catherine asked.

"I was just looking for something I lost here." Ryan said.

"You could have knocked." Catherine said and looked at Ryan. He was different than Stefan but still a very handsome man for his age, Catherine thought.

"You wouldn't have let me in anyways. I saw you talking to your neighbour. You weren't very nice to him." Ryan said, still smiling.

"I haven't had any sleep tonight and then there comes a complete stranger and asks if he can come in. Would you let someone you don't know into your house?"

"No, so that's why I didn't knock." Ryan said laughing.

"Could you please leave now?" Catherine asked.

"Of course. I found the thing I've been looking for anyways." He held up a cell phone and left through the kitchen door. Catherine shook her head in disbelieve. How rude to just come into someone's house without asking, she thought. She went upstairs to finish unpacking. She almost forgot to take her diary with her. She took the box on her bed and started looking through it.

She came across a smaller box. She took it from the big box and opened it. There were two books in it, a small one and a bigger one. The bigger one looked like Catherine's diary. Her diary had a blue velvet cover and the one in the box had a green velvet cover. She took the green book from the box and opened it.

December 26th 2000

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was Christmas Eve. Jeremy was spending this Christmas with his father in France. Cathy was with me. This was the first Christmas without her father. Well, we just never celebrated Christmas. Cathy never really liked it.

But, I introduced my new boyfriend, Damon, to her last night. Damon only knows Cathy' full name, Catherine. She didn't really seem to like him. But Damon had cooked her dinner. We had already eaten at his place earlier but Cathy hadn't. He had made her favourite food. Lasagna. She really likes the food Damon had made her. And later, I had to leave for a meeting with the counsel so Damon offered to stay with Cathy. I was only gone for just two hours. This is the piece out of Cathy's diary about those two hours alone with Damon:

December 25th 2000

Dear Diary,

Tonight we celebrated Christmas for the very first time since Dad left us. Mom introduced her new boyfriend to me. His name is Damon, I didn't really like him much as soon as he came through the door. He acted like he was to good for my mother.

But he cooked me my favourite food. Lasagna. I really liked it. He could cook very good.

Mom got a call when Damon and I were doing the dishes. Mom sat on the counter and watched us having fun with the soap. Her phone rang but she didn't seem to have heard it.

"Mom, your phone." I told her.

"Yes, mom. You should pick up your phone." Damon said for fun. Mom picked up her phone and finished her phone call in the hallway.

When she came back she told us she had to go to some meeting with the major. Damon told her he would stay here with me and Mom left after hugging me and kissing Damon.

Damon took me to the living room and said that we were going to play some game.

We had to hold each others hands.

"Think about the person you love the most. And I'll try to guess who you are thinking of." He said and told me to close my eyes.

"The person you love the most is your mother. Is that right?" Damon asked and I nodded, of course that was right. It wasn't that hard to figure that a child loves his mother the most.

"Now, think of the person you miss the most." Damon said. I closed my eyes and thought of Dad. Damon didn't know anything about my Dad. But Mom had told him that her mother had died a few weeks ago so it would be hard for him to know who I missed the most.

"The person you miss the most is your Dad." Damon said. I asked him how he knew that and he told me that he could feel it or something. But thinking about Dad made me sad, it always does. I really miss him.

After that 'game' Damon and I played hide and seek. The most stupid game you can play. But we had a lot of fun.

He always found me but I never found him. We just laughed a lot. I've never had this much fun in my life.

I'm happy for Damon and Mom. I really hope that they won't break up or something.

Did you every think Cathy would like Damon that much.

I know it was wrong to take these pages from her diary but reading this makes me feel better about Damon and me. Oh, and.

When I returned from that meeting we gave Cathy her gifts. Damon had bought something for her too. He had bought her a necklace with a small silver pigeon on it. Cathy really liked the necklace and she even let Damon put it on. They really seem to like each other now.

I really love Damon. And of course, I really love Cathy. She is everything to me.

Catherine looked up when someone knocked on the front door again. She went to open it, she still had the green book in her hand when she opened the door.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"Cathy, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner, tonight." Stefan asked.

"Sure. Where and how late?" Cathy said.

"At the Grills. I'll pick you up at 7." Stefan said and he walked off. Just when she wanted to close the door someone stood in front of her front yard. He was staring at her.

He had black hair, and was wearing black, jeans, black leather boots, and a black leather jacket. He was just staring at Catherine. She didn't seem to have noticed the guy staring at her. She went back to the living room and sat at the windowsill. She looked outside and suddenly saw the guy who was staring at her. When he noticed that she was watching him too he smiled.

The guy scared her. Like he was undressing her with his eyes. She turned around to look for that missing sweater but she didn't see it anywhere. When she looked back outside, at the spot where the boy just had been standing.

It really scared her now. She jumped when someone knocked on the front door. Catherine opened the door and jumped.

It was the boy who had been staring at her.

"Hello, is this yours? I found it on the sidewalk in front of your house." The boy said and smiled. His smile dazzled Catherine.

"Oh, yes. I've been looking for those. Thank you very much." Catherine said. The boy gave Catherine the sweater and her pen.

She wanted to close the door but the boy put his hand against the door and held it open.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" Catherine avoided the question.

"I'm Damon. Can I come in?" He did something strange with his eyes. Well, his pupils grew smaller.

"Sure. Come in." Catherine said without thinking.

Damon stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Can you now tell me your name?" He asked.

"Cathy." She said.

"Well, Cathy. That's a very beautiful name." Damon said.

"Thanks. Oh, I have to get something from upstairs. Just make yourself at home. The kitchen is through there and here is the living room." Catherine said.

She ran up the stairs and put on her necklace. The one with the pigeon. Catherine only couldn't remember who had given to her. Yes, some guy called Damon, that's all she could remember.

She put the necklace on and went back downstairs. Damon was looking around in the living room. He was looking at the picture on the wall. A picture of a man holding a baby.

"Is that you?" Damon asked.

"Yes, and that's my father. Well, my mother told me he's my father." Catherine said.

"You've never known him, have you?" Damon said and turned. Catherine shook her head.

Damon saw the necklace and stepped closer to Catherine. He recognized it but he couldn't remember from what so he let it go.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, please. Do you have scotch?" Damon asked.

"Yes. I'll get you some." Catherine said and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"Oh, that's stuff is great. It's my favourite." Damon said when Catherine poured the two glasses with it.

"Mine too." Catherine said and they both took a zip.

"How old are you?" Damon asked.

"20. And you?" Catherine asked.

"23." Damon said. And they smiled. They both didn't expect each other to be as old as they said so. Catherine had thought that Damon was eighteen or something. But Damon had thought the same about Catherine.

"You don't come from here, do you?" Damon asked.

"No, I used to live in Italy." Catherine said.

"Oh, me too. Where did you live in Italy?"

"Rome."

"Me too. That's a coincidence. But I moved here four years ago." Damon said.

"Why did you decide to come live here?"

"I heard about these legends and I find them interesting. I was a history teacher so it fascinates me but I quit a year ago."

"Okay, this town sure does have a interesting history. Do you believe in any of the stories?"

"Yes. Don't you? I mean, these legends explain the disappearances, the 'Animal attacks.' It explains everything so yes I believe they are true."

"I don't really know what I believe. I first want to know some more about these legends before I jump to conclusions." Catherine said.

Damon hadn't expected that answer. He had expected her to say no. Damon was impressed by Catherine.

"Do you know how late it is?" Catherine asked.

"It's 3:oo PM. Cathy, do you have plans for tonight?" Damon asked.

"No," she lied.

"Would like to go out with me?"

"As a date?"

"Yes?" Damon blushed a little.

"Sure."

"Okay, how late shall I pick you up?"

"8:30." Catherine said.

"Sure. Can I have some more scotch?" Damon asked and Catherine refilled his glass. Damon stood up and walked over to the bookshelves. He looked at the books.

"You like history?" Damon asked.

"My mother liked it. And I couldn't throw away her books. And they are very fascinating books." Catherine asked.

"Your mother?"

"She died. Five years ago. Car crash." Catherine said and went to stand beside Damon.

"Is that your mother?" He asked and pointed at the picture on one of the shelves.

"No, that's my ancestress. My ancestress had left a lot of things to the first person who's name started with Cath. My mother read that in one of my grandmother's letters so I got all my ancestor's stuff. Diaries, books, clothes, the ruins of a house, everything she owned when she was alive." Catherine said.

"You sure look so much like her. I should get going. I'll see you tonight." Damon said. And he left. He walked to his house. It was the huge house across the Wickery Bridge. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He also kept a diary. He was a vampire, and he was over five-hundred years old, so he wrote everything down so he wouldn't forget anything.

July 4th 2015

I met this girl today. Cathy, she looks exactly like Catherine. My brother and I had been in love with Catherine in 1864. She was a vampire and drank our blood, and made us drink hers. One day, we told her to chose between us but she couldn't and took off. The next morning we found her dress and her ring, which protects her from the sun, beside the tree. Catherine had stepped into the sunlight and killed herself. My brother and I blames ourselves and we killed each other. Stefan, my brother, didn't survive it and stayed dead. I changed into a vampire.

And now, I'm going out with the girl who looks exactly like the love of my life.

Maybe this is crazy, but I kind of already love Cathy.

Damon closed his diary and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of the same Scotch as he'd been drinking at Cathy's. Damon was alone in his huge house. Thinking about Catherine made him feel lonely. And being with Cathy, made him feel almost human again. It felt great. That's why Damon asked Cathy out on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Catherine was drinking Scotch while reading a letter which Catherine, her ancestor had written to her. Well, to the first person who's name started with Cath. And that was Cathy (Catherine). She read the letter.

July 4th 1869

Dear Cathy,,

Your mother called you after me. I'm your ancestress. When you read this, you're about the age of twenty. It's an amazing age. When I turned twenty I was living in this town. Mystic Falls.

I met two boys, they were brothers and they did everything together. They both fell in love with me.

They wanted me to chose between them so I faked my death.

Please, honey, make sure that you don't let that happen to you. I loved both the boys but it got one of them killed. The other survived. They had been blaming each other and had fought. But the oldest survived and he lived in pain the rest of his life.

But, Cathy, Catherine, Catharina. I don't know your name but it must be one of these three.

My name is Catherine Pierce, I'm twenty five years old.

I've lost my parents a long time ago and I don't really remember anything about them.

I really hope you'll enjoy your life.

And remember I'll watch over you.

Love,

Catherine

Cathy realized she and her ancestor both had exactly the same name. And they also looked exactly the same.

Cathy looked through the box with her mother's stuff and found a letter from her grandmother. Addressed to Cathy.

Dear Cathy,

You are probably around the age of twenty. I told her mother to give you all my letters addressed to you on her twentieth birthday.

Listen, please never go to Mystic Falls. I'll tell you why.

There are these legends, about vampires. Cathy, honey, they are true. Vampires exist, they live in Mystic Falls. They think that people will never search for them there because people find them too stupid to stay in the same town were Catherine Pierce and The Salvatore vampires were killed. People thought that they were vampires.

Even now, they aren't very welcome toward a Pierce, or a Salvatore. Unless you tell them you've killed a vampire last night. But please, honey, don't go there.

And please, even when you don't live there. Watch out with who you invite into your home. If you aren't careful you could just have invited your one death into your home.

That's all.

Please consider the possibility that vampires to exist around humanity.

Lots of Love,

Granny.

Cathy put the letter away again. She stood up and went upstairs to get changed. Stefan was going to be there in an hour. Yes, it was already 6. Cathy went into her closet. She looked for something to wear.

She found a nice outfit and she put it on.

She was now wearing tights and a short dress. She took her jacket and packed her purse, she put her cell phone, wallet and keys in it.

Cathy curled her hair with her curling irons. She realized she looked even more like Catherine. But she didn't really care that much about it.

She went back down stairs and poured herself another glass of Scotch and went into the kitchen. She looked into the cabinets and found the thing she was looking for. She had put her new shoes in the kitchen cabinets. She didn't know where to leave them else.

It were high, black heels and they made her look a little taller. She was very small and Stefan was very tall so she thought it would be better if she wore some heels.

She looked at the clock in the kitchen and took a zip of her Scotch. It was 6:30. Stefan would be there to pick her up in thirty minutes.

Cathy wasn't nervous. She just thought of it as having dinner with a friend. But she did want to get to know him better. He looked so familiar to her, but she had no idea where she could have seen Stefan before.

She went back to the living room and sat at the windowsill again. She watched the trees moving in the wind as she waited for Stefan to pick her up.

A car parked in front of her door and she watched Stefan step out of his car. And Cathy realized how good Stefan looked in the dark clothes. He was wearing black shoes, black jeans and a black button-down shirt.

He walked up the steps to Cathy's porch with such grace that it took Cathy a while to concentrate on the sound of knocking on the door.

She went to open it.

"Wow, Cathy, you look amazing." Stefan said.

"Thanks, you too." Cathy said.

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan asked and he looked at the glass of Scotch in her hand.

"Oh, yes." She gulped down the Scotch, took her back and jacket and stepped out into the dark. She locked the door behind her and Stefan was already waiting for her with the door opened.

"Thank you." Cathy said in her sweetest voice. Stefan smiled a stunningly beautiful smile and closed the door. He walked around the car and stepped in at the drivers side. They drove to the Grill, the local restaurant, and café. Everyone came there.

Stefan parked his car in the parking lot and walked around the car to open Cathy's door.

As soon as Cathy came into the Grill every head turned. Everybody had heard about a new girl in town but nobody had actually seen her. A lot of them had just walked by her house with the hope to see Cathy.

The major stood up to greet the new girl.

"Hello, I'm major Smallwood. Welcome to Mystic Falls." He said and he shook Cathy's hand.

"Hello, I'm Cathy. Very nice to meet you, major." Cathy said and followed Stefan passed tables of staring teenagers and middle-aged people.

Cathy and Stefan said down at the only free table, and of course, the table was right in the middle. But Cathy wasn't a shy girl and she didn't care that almost the whole town was staring at her.

A waiter came to us. He gave us each a menu and waited for us to order. The guy just stood there staring at Cathy.

"I would like some Scotch. And for the lady…"

"Also Scotch please." Cathy finished. And she smiled at the waiter. He wrote it down and walked away blushing.

"So Cathy, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty. And you?"

"I'm Twenty-one. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, not that I know of. And you?" Cathy said.

"I have a brother but we lost contact after a fight a very long time ago. I don't even know if he still lives. But I don't really like to talk about him." Stefan said.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Cathy asked curiously.

"No, I've been travelling a lot. I grew up in Rome, Italy. Then we moved to America. But I moved out on a very young age and went travelling around the world. I've seen a lot of countries but now, I'm done travelling. So I came here. Have you decided yet?" Stefan said.

"Yes, I'll take a salad." Cathy answered.

The waiter put our drinks on the table and asked if we were ready to order.

"I would like a steak please. And for the lady a salad." Stefan asked.

The waiter left again.

"Your family moved to America. Where did they go?" Cathy asked.

"We moved here. But I lived with them for three years in this town but my brother and I fought a lot so I moved out and now I'm back." Stefan said. Cathy took a zip of her Scotch.

"Why did you move back here?" Cathy asked.

"This town just has such a interesting history. Yes, history fascinates me. But enough about me. Where do you come from?" Stefan explained.

"My mother met here in Mystic Falls some Italian guy and when she was pregnant of me they moved to Italy. So, I was born there. I lived in Italy for fifteen years or so until my mother died and then I moved back here. I wanted to know where my mother met my father." Cathy explained and took a zip of her Scotch.

Cathy looked around and saw that there were a few men at the bar watching her. One of them waved her to come over. She ignored the man and looked at Stefan. He was watching her with those deep green eyes.

"What?" Cathy asked.

"Nothing." He said and looked at his hands, which lay folded in front of him on the table.

Someone came into the Grill. A man with a brown hair. Cathy recognized him. It was Alaric. The man who killed Cathy's mother. Alaric had been looking for Cathy, Cathy had no idea why. But Cathy's mother had hidden her away from him so he killed her.

Cathy had to focus on not getting up and punching Alaric in the face.

The waiter was there with our food.

"Thank you." Cathy said as he sat down her plate with the salad. She smiled up at him and he was stunned by the beauty of Cathy's face.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

It was Cathy's cell phone. Cathy took it from her bag and looked at who it was.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Cathy got up and went outside.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cathy. Remember me?"

"Alaric."

"Yes, good guess. It's me. Why don't you come to the Grill? I would like to have a word with you." he spoke with this sweet voice.

"Alaric, I'm already there. Just let me have dinner first." Cathy said and hung up. She walked back inside and sat back down.

"Cathy, I have to go. I'm sorry." Stefan said and he got up.

"Oh, Stefan, could you drive me home?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, of course." Stefan said and they left.

At home Cathy ran up the stairs to change clothes. She put on this cute dress. It wasn't cold outside so that didn't matter much. It was a hot summer night.

She went back downstairs and sat at the windowsill again, waiting for Damon to pick her up. It was very dark outside.

She looked out into the dark night, waiting for some movement at the porch. She hadn't seen anything but she heard someone knock on the front door. She went to open it and there was Damon.

Dressed in black jeans and a black button-down shirt. He looked at Cathy, he was checking her out.

Gosh, she is damn hot, he thought, she's even more beautiful as Catherine.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Cathy grabbed her back and they left.

They went to the Grill and everyone stared at Cathy again. Most of them were probably wondering why she was here again with another guy. But Cathy didn't care about anything.

"Something to drink?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, tequila please." Cathy said.

"Scotch, please and for the lady a tequila cocktail."

"Of course." The man said.

"That's five bugs please." The barkeeper said. Damon gave him the money and gave Cathy her drink.

"So, how was your first day here?"

"It was fine. I've been reading some of my ancestors letters she wrote."

"Letters? To you?"

"My ancestress wrote letters to the first woman's name started with Cath. And that was me. Well, the letters were addressed to a Cathy, the letters were also passed down from mother to daughter. And the mother who let her daughters name start with Cath had to give these to her daughter. And these won't be passed along."

"So, your ancestor knew that one of you would be called like that."

"Probably." Cathy answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Alaric looked around the Grill looking for Cathy Pierce. Well, he didn't know at all what Cathy looked like. But he was looking for a girl he had never seen before and his eyes stopped at this girl at the bar. She was talking to Damon Salvatore.

Is she crazy? Damon was a vampire. He could kill her in seconds.

Alaric walked over to them.

"Hey Damon. How are you doing?" Alaric said.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

The girl was looking from Damon to Alaric and back.

"Nothing… Oh, Damon, who is your beautiful friend."

"This is Cathy Gilbert." Damon said.

"Hello, Cathy, nice to meet you. I'm Alaric Saltzman." Alaric said and took Cathy's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Cathy smiled a small forced smile back at him. Alaric didn't notice that she had forced herself to smile.

"I heard you're new in town." Alaric said.

"Yes. She is. Now, back off Alaric." Damon said.

"Damon…"

"He's right Alaric, just leave us alone." Cathy said and looked away.

Alaric stared at Cathy and turned around and walked away. He was hurt by what Cathy said. Nobody except for Damon had talked to him like that. Who was this Cathy? Who did she think she was?

Alaric was also a vampire, and he never let someone talk to him like that. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave this girl alone until he knew why she was so rude to him.

Alaric left the Grill, he went home. He also kept a diary, he didn't want to forget anything what happened to him.

July 4th 2015

Dear Diary,

Today at the Grill Damon was talking to a girl, Cathy Gilbert. She is new in town and I just went over to them to introduce myself. Damon told me to back off and this Cathy told me to leave them alone. No girl has ever told me that.

It kind of hurts though.

Maybe this is the Cathy I've been looking for all my life. Well, all her life. Okay, I'll explain everything right now.

Ten years ago I started dating this woman, Elena Pierce. She was beautiful. She had two children. A boy, he was eight years old but Elena was divorced and her son lived with his father. And she had a daughter, Cathy. Cathy's father had taken off the day Cathy was born, the asshole.

Elena introduced me to Cathy and Cathy immediately liked me. And two years later, Elena and I got married and Elena asked me if I wanted to become Cathy's father, well, she had never put Cathy's father on the birth certificate. She had put on the thing that she didn't know who Cathy's father was so when we got married we put my name on the birth certificate.

So I became Cathy's father. But a year later Elena stopped loving me. She just didn't love me anymore and we divorced. She only forgot that I had become Cathy's father. They moved away so after a few weeks I went looking for them.

I followed Cathy everywhere. I also found out that Elena was already dating someone else. Called Damon Salvatore. I really hated him from that moment.

But after two years or so, they broke up. And Elena was alone.

And I wanted Cathy with me. So one night I went up to them. I got into the house, but Elena had hidden Cathy away from me. So I killed her, she just didn't want to tell me where she'd left Cathy.

And the next day I heard that Cathy had left town. She had moved out of Italy.

And now, I'm looking for her here. Only I've got no idea how Cathy looks right now. I have no idea if she's even here. I've already been looking for her for five years now. The day of Cathy's mothers death I took Jeremy, Cathy's younger brother away from Cathy. He thinks I'm his father. He hadn't seen his father in over five years so he forgot how he looked. Maybe I can use Jeremy to search for Cathy. She could be in high school so he can look for her there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Cathy and Damon were talking a lot at the Grill. Every time when someone came in Cathy looked up and now, a boy around the age of eighteen came in. He went over to the bar, and stood beside Cathy. He noticed her, and realized that she must be the new girl.

"Hi, you must be that new girl. I'm Jeremy." The boy said.

"Hi, I'm Cathy. Nice to meet you, Jeremy." Cathy said and turned back to Damon.

"So, Cathy. Do you have a boyfriend?" Damon asked, looking down at his hands.

"No, boys never were interested in me." Cathy said.

"Then they are very stupid not to be interested in a beautiful girl like you." Damon said and smiled at Cathy. Cathy looked down blushing. Damon hadn't seen Cathy blush before. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. With his other hand he touched the slight flush on her cheeks.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Cathy said, they finished their drinks and walked out of the Grill. They went around the corner and there stood that Alaric guy.

"Cathy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alaric asked. Cathy looked at Damon.

"I'll be at the car." Damon said irritated. People had been interrupting his date with Cathy all night.

"Do you like him?" Alaric asked and nodded his head toward Damon.

"He's a nice guy. Why?" Cathy answered.

"He's very dangerous, Cathy. You should watch yourself around him." Alaric said.

"He can't be that dangerous." Cathy said. Alaric noticed the necklace around her neck and he took the small pigeon between his fingers and looked at it.

"How did you get this?" Alaric asked and looked at Cathy's face.

"Someone gave it to me." Cathy said.

"What do you think of the legends of this town?" Alaric asked.

"My ancestress got killed because of them." Cathy answered.

"So you believe they are true?" Alaric asked.

"Actually I do." Cathy said.

"I do too. Since you believe in them, I can tell you the truth about Damon Salvatore. She's a vampire. He should have been killed in 1864. But he and two others survived it."

"Damon is a vampire." Cathy repeated.

"Yes, did he ever try to compel you?"

"No, not that I know of." Cathy said.

"Then your necklace works. This pigeon protects you from it. There's vervain in it." Alaric explained.

"Are you…?" Cathy asked and Alaric nodded. He was also a vampire.

Now, Cathy realized she had made a mistake by inviting Damon into her house.

"Wait, Salvatore? Is he Stefan Salvatore's family?"

"Damon is Stefan's brother. Stefan only doesn't know that Damon is in town and but Damon thinks that Stefan is dead, so don't tell him." Alaric said.

"I've got to go." Cathy said.

Alaric put something into her pocket just before she walked away. Cathy didn't seem to have noticed it.

Damon was waiting for her at the car. They didn't get it, they went for a walk.

"What did Alaric tell you?" Damon asked.

"He said that you are a vampire." Cathy said and avoided his gaze.

"Oh." Damon said.

"Is it true?" Cathy asked.

"Would that chance how you think about me?"

"No, probably not."

"Then yes, it's true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"Don't worry about it. How old are you really?"

"499." Damon said and watched Cathy's face for any emotion. But Cathy hid her emotions away from Damon. Cathy hadn't expected Damon to be that old.

It actually hurt her a little. She was starting to fall in love with him. But this changed everything. She still thought of him as a nice guy but it would take her a while to look at him the same as she did before she knew the truth.

"What is it?" Damon asked. He saw pain in her eyes when he met her gaze.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" Damon asked. And wiped a tear from her cheek.

Cathy ignored the question and quickly wiped the tears away.

She remembered that a vampire had killed her mother and so it hurt her now to be talking to one.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine." Cathy said and she looked away, hiding her face from him. Damon stared at her face for a little longer but let it go when Cathy didn't turn her head towards him.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Damon asked after a while.

"No." Cathy said.

"Would you like to come with me to my house?"

"Sure." Cathy said and they turned around and walked back to the car. Damon held her door open for her and closed it when she was inside the car. Damon walked around the car and got in at the driver side.

They drove toward the old cemetery and crossed Wickery Bridge. After a mile or so Cathy could see a huge house.

"Is that your house?"

"Yes, it's big. But I like it." Damon answered. And looked at his house. He parked the car in the garage and waited fro Cathy to come out. He locked the car and went into the house. Once they were inside Cathy looked around. She was stunned about the size. She wondered how she could pay for it.

"Do you live here alone?" Cathy asked.

"No, I live here with a friend. Ryan!"

"Yes?" There came a tall, blond-haired guy coming down the huge staircase. He looked at Cathy and froze.

"No, that isn't…. is she?" he managed to choke out.

"No, she isn't." Damon said.

"Does she know?" Ryan asked. And Damon nodded.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Do you get attacked by other vampires a lot here?"

"Yes. About that. Ryan and I have been talking about that. We were wondering if you wanted to move in with us?" Damon asked and they both were looking at her with both so much hope in their eyes that she couldn't say no.

"Yes. I would like that. I don't really like to be alone, to be honest with you, I hate to be alone." Cathy said.

"We can get your stuff now, if you want."

"Sure." Cathy said.

Damon and Cathy got into Damon's car and Ryan took his truck. They drove to Cathy's house and got inside. They took everything that was Cathy's. After an hour they had everything inside the cars and they were on their way back to Damon and Ryan's house.

Once there they started putting all Cathy's stuff inside.

Damon and Ryan helped Cathy to put away everything inside her room. They gave her the biggest bedroom and Damon gave her a tour through the house.

"That was quick." Cathy said.

"Indeed. Would you like some Scotch?" Damon asked.

"Yes, please." Cathy said and Damon poured three glasses of Scotch. One for Cathy, one for himself and one for Ryan. They toasted on Cathy's moving in with them.

Cathy looked at the pictures on the shelves. She saw this picture.

She went to her new room and took the box full of her family's old stuff. She found this picture of Catherine Pierce, her ancestress.

She took the picture from the shelve and put her ancestress beside it and they were identical to one another. Damon came standing behind her and looked at the two pictures.

"They are the same." Cathy whispered. She hadn't noticed Damon standing behind her.

"Yes, they are." Damon said and Cathy jumped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. But how did you get that picture?" Damon pointed at Cathy's ancestress.

"That's my ancestress, the one I told you about." Cathy said.

"That's a coincidence. I knew Catherine. I used to be in love with her but she died."

"I have three letters for you from her. She left them between her stuff and I inherited all her stuff. I'll look for them tomorrow." Cathy said and reached up to put back the picture.

"You know, Cathy. You look exactly like her. But why do you have a different last name?"

"My own name is Catherine Pierce. Someone was after me so I had to change my name. I changed it into Cathy Gilbert."

"Who is after you then?" Damon asked.

"Alaric."

"Alaric Saltzman?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never asked."

"That's true." Damon said and Ryan came back into the room with some glass full of some red liquid.

Cathy looked at Ryan's face and realized she had met him before. This afternoon in the kitchen of the house. He had been looking for his cell phone in her kitchen.

"I knew I had seen you before." She said to Ryan.

"Huh?" Ryan didn't seem to understand what Cathy was saying.

"This afternoon you were inside my house. Looking for your cell phone."

"That was you?" Ryan asked confused.

"Yes. I told you to get out of my house." Cathy explained.

"That's right."

"Ryan, can't you do that later?" Damon asked and pointed at the glass of red liquid.

"Why?"

"Cathy."

"Oh, well, she already knows so I don't really care."

"What's in your glass then?"

"It's blood." Damon said. And watched Cathy's face carefully. But Cathy didn't care. When he noticed that and he let it go.

"I told you she wouldn't care." Ryan said.

"You are right, Ryan. Now, just let it go." Damon said.

"Oh, Damon. Here are these letters I told you about earlier." Cathy said and held out three envelopes. Damon took them.

"Would you like to read them with me? It's your family who wrote them." Damon asked.

"Sure." They walked over to the couch and sat down. Damon opened the first letter and they both read it.

August 4th 1864

Damon,

I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry that I left your like that. But there is one thing you should know. I am not dead. I just faked my death in the hope that you and your brother would stop fighting so I stayed to watch what happened and I watched you and Stefan fight. And watched the both of you die but you got up a hour later and I saw you cry over your brother.

I am so sorry for hurting you like that. You should know that I never meant to hurt you like that.

But I really hope that you'll read this letter some day and I hope I'll still be alive when you do. You'll probably get my letters I wrote you when you meet a Pierce. And I hope you meet Cathy. She must be a great person. And I also hope that she looks at least a little bit like me.

But Damon, don't stop reading please.

I want to tell you something. I told you I never had a baby. But I have before Klaus turned me into a vampire. I called him after you, Damon. I guess he's dead by the time you get this letter but still. I would have liked you to meet him.

Love,

Catherine.

Damon looked at Cathy when they were done reading.

"Wow." Cathy said and Damon nodded.

"I know. But she hoped that I'd meet you. Why would she want that?"

"Maybe she hopes that we'll fall in love or something. I actually have no idea."

"Maybe you're right."

Damon took the second letter and opened it.

January 2nd 1899

Damon,

I'm still alive. I'd never guessed that I would live this long. Klaus is after me, he's trying to kill me. I have no idea why but I constantly running. This is the second reason for why I left you 35 years ago, Klaus was after me. I'm sorry that I never told you before.

Did you ever think about me during all those years? I really miss you. I should have left. But now, it's probably too late to come back to you. You've probably already met some girl and have gotten married or something.

I'm sorry for everything.

Love,

Catherine.

"She really loved you, didn't she?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, she did, I guess. I never knew how she felt about me or my brother. Do you have a brother or sister?"

"I used to. I think. That's what stood in my mother's diary. I have no idea if he was real. Mom was most of the time stoned or something. So I never knew what was real and what wasn't."

"Oh, that sucks."

Damon opened the last letter and they read it.

August 24th 2000

Damon,

I'm sick of my lies. It has taken me 136 years to tell you the truth and here it comes. I'm so sorry to tell you this, this way. But I never loved you. I always lied to you, just because I loved your brother and he didn't love me. I'm so sorry. I know I used you to get to your brother. And now, he's dead. And that's all my fault.

I'm so sorry, I should have told you before I left. If I had Stefan would still be there with you.

I can't do anything about that now, the only thing I can do is keep telling you that I'm so sorry.

Catherine.

"Oh my god." Cathy said. She saw that Damon had his hands balled up into fists. He was so angry.

Cathy put her hands on his and looked him in the eyes.

"Damon, it's the past. She probably got herself killed by Klaus or something. It happened. It doesn't help if you're mad about it now."

He shook her hands off and he got up angrily. Cathy watched him. He punched his fist into the wall. And the threw everything off the table. It really made Cathy afraid of Damon. When Damon saw her fearful expression his expression softened and he sat back down next to her but Cathy shoved herself as far away from him as possible on the large couch.

"Cathy, I'm sorry." He stretched out his hand and Cathy held up her hands in front of her face to protect herself.

"Cathy, I don't want to hurt you." Damon got up and wanted to come towards her. But Cathy was very scared she got up and wanted to run upstairs but she bumped into Ryan. She started to cry. Ryan closed his arms around her.

"Damon, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Damon said. Ryan looked at the broken things on the floor beside the table. And Damon understood.

Cathy was afraid of him because he'd lost control of his anger.

"Cathy…" Damon started. Cathy crept closer against Ryan's chest.

Ryan stroked her hair.

"Damon, maybe you should go outside for a few hours." Ryan said and Damon nodded.

"Come, we'll sit down." Ryan said and he took Cathy to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her back and his other arm lay across her thighs.

Two hours later Cathy finally stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked in his sweetest voice. And he wiped her tears of her beautiful face. Cathy nodded and lay her head against his chest.

Ryan kissed her hair and rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her thighs.

Damon came back in and Ryan looked up. Damon saw Cathy's face carefully as he knelt in front of her on the ground.

"Cathy, I'm so sorry." He took one of her hands and kissed her palm. He saw that at the palm of her other hand was a long cut. Cathy noticed he was looking at it and she quickly closed her hand.

"Let me see that." Damon said and took her hand. Cathy kept it closed but Damon stretched her fingers out easily. He ripped a piece from his shirt and wound it around her hand.

Cathy quickly shook him off and lay her head against Ryan's chest again. Cathy noticed the big ring around Ryan's finger and took Ryan's hand and looked at it closer.

"It's almost the same as Damon's." Cathy said and looked up at Ryan's face. It was closer than she had thought and there were only two inches between their faces.

"I know." Ryan said and his breath felt warm and sweet against Cathy's cheeks. His breath smiled like honey. Cathy realized how beautiful Ryan was. She lay her head on his shoulder and her forehead touched his throat.

Cathy yawned.

"Oh, crap. We forgot to move your bed into your room."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to be afraid about vampires coming in. They can't."

"What do you mean other vampires can't come in?"

"Vampires can't enter places where a human sleeps without being invited in."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"My grandmother told me that."

"Still, I'll stay here with you." Ryan said.

"Ryan, you were going to see Isobel tonight." Damon yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck. Damon? Can you stay here with her?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind?"

"No."

"So you aren't afraid of me anymore?"

"No." Damon just came in and saw Cathy's smile. It dazzled him. Ryan lifted me up when he got up and put me back on the couch.

Ryan left and left Damon alone with Cathy. Damon got up and sat down on the other, bigger couch.

Cathy went looking for blankets or something but she couldn't find any.

"There aren't any blankets."

"Do you need those?"

"What else is going to keep me warm?" Cathy asked. Damon had gotten up and stood at the other couch watching Cathy.

He held open his arms for her.

"That would do." Cathy said and she walked over to Damon. Damon closed his arms around her and laughed quietly. Cathy had both her hands on his chest and she felt that it was very muscular. Damon pulled back a little and Cathy ran her left hand his chest. She could feel his abs.

Suddenly it got cold inside the house and Damon pulled Cathy closer to him. Cathy closed her arms around his waist and she felt some naked skin at the small of his back. It felt so nice at warm.

Damon pulled back a little more and Cathy felt under Damon's shirt. Damon looked at Cathy bewildered.

"To be honest with you Damon. You've got a great body." Cathy said and smiled.

Damon bent his head and kissed Cathy's cheek.

They looked each other in the eyes and they kissed. Cathy unbuttoned the top three buttons of Damon's button-down shirt. Damon finished it himself and Cathy lay her heads against his bare chest.

"I'll get us a drink. Scotch?" Cathy said. Damon nodded and he sat on the couch with her back against the armrest and kicked off his shoes and swung his legs on the couch. Cathy returned with two glasses of Scotch and gave one to Damon.

Cathy lifted one of Damon's legs and sat. one of Damon's legs was behind her and the other one was across her lap. She had one hand on Damon's thigh which was on her lap. They both drank the Scotch and Cathy put their glasses on the small table.

Damon sat up straight and wound his arms around her waist and he leaned back against the armrest. That made Cathy lean into him. Cathy twisted so she lay with her belly on Damon's. Her legs lay in between Damon's.

But Damon shifted and suddenly he lay on top on Cathy. Damon held himself up on one arm and bent his head toward Cathy's.

Cathy stretched out her neck and kissed the hollow between Damon's jaw. Then she kissed his throat, his collarbone, his shoulder and back up to the hollow beneath his jaw. Damon had closed his eyes and let Cathy kiss his throat. Cathy shoved herself up with her back against the armrest and rested one arm around Damon's neck and with her other hand she traced the planes on his stomach.

She lay her hand on his chest hand reached up and kissed his cheek. Damon twisted his head and kissed her on the lips, and again and again and again and again.

They were kissing and Damon had his hand at the back of her neck. He slid down his hand across her arm, her thigh down to her knee and paused there. He slid her hand under her leg at the hollow at the back of her knee. He swung her leg around his lower body. And he moved his hips back and forth, he moved against hers, while they kissed. Cathy shifted and now she was on top of him, they were still kissing. Cathy pulled back to catch some air.

Damon's lips never left her skin, he just moved. He moved to her jaw, her throat, her collarbone, her shoulder and back up again. He did that three times when Cathy pulled his face back up to hers and they kissed again.

Damon didn't have any difficulty with controlling himself.

Cathy traced his lips with her tongue, just before Damon's tongue touched hers she pulled hers back. She was teasing him. She laughed quietly every time Damon failed.

They stopped kissing and Cathy held herself up above Damon's face, with one arm. He hand his hands at the small of her back. Cathy had one hand on his bare chest. Damon had dropped his shirt on the flour and Cathy was traced the planes on his stomach. They were looking at each other.

"You like it, don't you?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Cathy said and smiled.

"I bet that you also have a nice belly." He said teasingly.

Cathy was still wearing this dress. Cathy sat up on her knees and took Damon's hand and placed it on her belly.

"I'm going to get changed." Cathy said and kissed Damon. She went upstairs and changed into her pyjamas. It was a small top that only covered her bra, it left her belly bare. And she had these shorts. She went back downstairs.

"Nice pyjama's." Damon said with this strange expression on his face. Cathy smiled and sat down on top of his belly, teasingly of course.

"You can also sleep in my bed."

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

"Here on the couch." He said and Cathy sighed a sigh.

She picked up Damon's shirt and took Damon's hand. He let him up the stairs into his room. She pushed him down on the bed and he shoved himself to the centre of it. Cathy climbed into his lap and he rubbed her back. Cathy yawned again.

"You should go to sleep."

"Not yet."

"Cathy, why did you bring me up here?"

"I can't let you sleep on the couch, can I?" She smiled this dazzling smile.

"Oh… I get it." Damon pulled her out of the bed and took her hand. And got off the bed and pulled her up too. Damon put his shirt back on.

Cathy went to stand right in from of his and lay her hand against his cheek. And Damon put his hand on hers. He bent down and kissed her. Cathy pulled both her arms around his neck.

Damon had his hands on her shoulders, he slid his hands down her back and his arms locked around her waist.

They made out, Damon stepped closer to Cathy and Cathy stepped back. She was now with her back against the wall. Damon lifted Cathy onto the dresser beside them, so he wouldn't have to bent down that much and so Cathy didn't have to reach up that high. Damon stood between Cathy's legs and he put his left hand on Cathy's left thigh, just above knee. He slid his hand up to her hips. He did the same with his other hand.

Cathy started unbuttoning his shirt and lay her hands on his bare chest and ran her hands down and slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Damon ran his hands up her back and closed his arms tightly around her. Cathy raped her arms around him, tightly. Damon's hands ran down her back and lifted Cathy off the dresser. Cathy swung her legs around his waist and Damon walked to the bed. He put Cathy down on her back. They never stopped kissing.

Damon dropped his shirt onto the floor. Damon gently pushed Cathy back on her back and he bent over her.

Damon pulled back and they both tried to catch their breath. Cathy caught it before Damon did and she started kissing him beneath his jaw, his throat and so on. She twisted and now she sat on top of him. She bent over him and kissed his throat over and over and over and over. Damon moaned quietly.

Cathy laughed when she heard it. And kept kissing Damon.

Damon twisted and suddenly Cathy lay beneath him. He was kissing her. Her jaw, her throat, collarbone and he went bit by bit more down her chest. He stopped just above her top. They twisted again and Cathy was on top again.

She pulled her top off and there she sat in a bra and very short shorts.

Damon got turned on by seeing Cathy like that. _Gosh, I really want her. _–He thought.-

Damon twisted Cathy so he was on top of her and he kissed her ear.

Cathy remembered this list her best friend and she made when they were in their freshman year of high school.

_The Language of kissing: _

_Cheek: We're friends_

_Forehead: You're holy._

_Upper lip: I have to go soon!_

_Under lip: Open your mouth._

_Mouth: I like you!_

_Nose: I think you're cute._

_Ear: I'm turned on._

_Jaw line: Let's fuck._

_Throat: I want to turn you on._

_Chest: You're perfect._

_Nipple: I want more!_

_Belly: May I suck?_

_Navel: You're beautiful!_ – Cathy thought.-

Cathy went down this list for fun. _I'm his friend. He likes me. He's turned on. He wants to turn me on. _– She thought.-

Damon kissed her throat, her jaw line, her throat again, her chest and back up again. That meant according to Cathy's list that he wanted to turn her on, that he wants to have sex, that he wants to turn her on again, that he thinks she's beautiful and all these things again.

Cathy pulled Damon's face back up to hers and they kissed each other briefly. Damon rolled off of her and lay next to her holding himself up on his elbow and with the rest of his body turned toward her. He lay his hand on her belly and they both looked at each other for a moment.

They made out again. Damon lifted himself on top of Cathy and Cathy had one knee pulled up. He lay between her legs and his hand slid down her chest across her breasts and her belly and he paused at the edge of her shorts.

"Fuck, Ryan is back. He's outside. You should put a shirt on. Or something." Damon said. Cathy stood up and walked over to her room. She took a longer top and the other one and put it on. Damon had his button-down shirt back on and they lay back on the bed. Cathy lay under the sheets and with her back to Damon. Damon lay on top of the sheets and pulled a arm around her. As if to protect her. They both pretended to be asleep.

Ryan came into the room and smiled when he saw Cathy and Damon. He had wanted this to happen. He had felt Damon's feelings for Cathy.

"He's gone." Damon whispered in Cathy's ear. Cathy kicked the sheets away and she pulled her knee back up. Damon lay between her legs again with his hand behind Cathy's head. He was stroking her hair.

Ryan came into the room.

"Oh." He said. And Damon's head snapped up and Cathy sighed a sigh.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"Nothing." Ryan said and Damon saw Ryan's smile and shook his head. Ryan left the room and went down stairs.

Cathy giggled. Damon smiled at the sound of it.

"So."

"So." Cathy repeated. Damon bent his head and kissed Cathy's under lip. Cathy tilted her head slightly to the left and she traced his lips with her tongue. They made out.

Damon's hand slid down Cathy's body to her shorts. She didn't make a move to stop him. And he slid his hand into her shorts. He stayed out of her panties but he stroked her panties.

Cathy moaned softly. Damon could barely hear it. He slid his hand into her panties and fingered her. After a few minutes she moaned as she came. Damon kissed her lips once again and she rolled off of her. Cathy went and sat on top of Damon. She really wanted to have sex with him. She took her top off and dropped it onto the floor. She bent over Damon and kissed his beneath his jaw. Damon twisted and he was on top of her. But they lay dangerously close to the edge of the large king-sized bed so Cathy rolled so she was on top of Damon and they were in the middle of the bed. Cathy lay in between his legs. She rolled on to her side and she kissed Damon on his lips. her hand lay on his chest. She slid down her hand across his belly to the edge of his jeans. When Damon didn't stop her she lay her hand on his thing, on his jeans. She squeezed gently and Damon stiffened a little, not out of anger or fear but out of pleasure. Cathy slid her hand into his jeans and into his boxer. She gave his a hand job. He moaned a lot. Cathy kissed his lips to mute his moans.

He moaned louder as he came. Cathy coughed to cover the sound of his moan.

"I have to pee. I'll be back in a minute." Cathy said and she went to pee.

Damon got up and walked over to his dresser and looked at the pictures of his family before Catherine left him.

Damon hadn't heard Cathy coming and she slid between him and the dresser and pulled her arms around his neck and kissed his chest.

Damon smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He bent down his head and kissed her. He wound his arms around Cathy, tightly.

Cathy pushed Damon down onto the bed and she sat on his lap his her legs on either side of him. She pushed him onto his back and got off the bed. She took his jeans off and she went to lock the door.

Damon smiled when she did that.

_Gosh, she looks so sexy. And that hand job! Ah…_-Damon thought.-

Cathy sat on top of him with her knees on either side of his body. Damon put his hands onto her thighs. She gestured Damon to sit up straight and they both sat on their knees. They made out, while the sat on their knees. Cathy pushed Damon back down. She gave Damon a hand job again. He liked it even more this time. He moaned louder as before but this time Cathy didn't care she had locked the door. He moaned so loud as he came.

Damon twisted and now he saw on top of Cathy. He rolled off of her and sat there cross-legged. Cathy climbed into his lap.

"Damon, what is it?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't been close to a woman since Catherine." Damon said and looked down.

Cathy put her finger under his chin and tilted his head back and she kissed him.

"Now you have me." Cathy said and at that moment. With that look in her eyes she looked exactly as Catherine had the night before she left.

"I know." Damon said and he pushed Cathy onto her back and lay on top of her.

He took off her shorts and threw it onto the ground. They both sat up. They were know teasing each other by faking to kiss each other. And Damon was being kind of mean. He used his inhuman speed and he unclasped her bra.

"That's mean." Cathy said and was just in time and clasped her bra back in place. And she and Damon made out. They disappeared under the sheets. They had sex.

An hour later Damon lay with his back against the wall behind the bed and Cathy leant against him. He had both his arms around her. Cathy had Damon's button-down shirt on and Damon was now only wearing his jeans.

Damon's shirt was way too long for Cathy it reached down to halfway her thighs.

"I'm hungry." Cathy said and just when she said that her stomach growled.

Damon and Cathy both went down. Cathy only Damon's button-down shirt and Damon only his jeans.

Ryan looked up when they came down stairs.

"Hello, hello. Lovebirds."

"You just wish you were there instead of me." Damon said and Cathy laughed.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep?" Ryan asked.

"No, I've slept. Two hours." Cathy said.

"I'll make you some food." Damon said and they went into the kitchen. Cathy sat down on top of the counter and watched Damon cook her French toast.

Cathy took her plate into the living room and Damon followed with two glasses of Scotch and a glass of red whine. Damon gave Ryan a glass and he put Cathy's on the table. Damon sat down and Cathy sat beside him. He put his arm behind her neck and put it over her other shoulder into the shirt she was wearing. Cathy was finished the toast, put down her plate and took her glass. She twisted and put one leg across Damon's lap and put one foot on the piece of couch between his legs.

Damon made little patterns on her leg.

Ryan was watching them from the other couch and smiled when he saw the way Damon looked at Cathy. He was in love with this girl. And Ryan was happy for him. Damon hasn't felt attracted to a woman since 1864.

Damon had one hand at Cathy's right hip. And Ryan saw it.

Cathy looked over her shoulder at Ryan.

"I'm going to next to him, okay?" she whispered so low that even Damon had to use his vampire hearing to hear it. And he nodded.

Cathy got up and sat next to Ryan.

"And how are you doing?" Cathy asked.

"I'm fine, darling." Ryan said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Damon said and he left Cathy and Ryan alone for a moment.

"Cathy, please don't hurt Damon. Please?"

"I won't."

"Are you in love?"

"Yes. So I won't hurt him." Cathy said and she went back to the other couch and sat on it.

"Shall we go back to my room?" Damon asked. And Cathy followed him upstairs. He had a bottle of wine and a bottle of Scotch in his hands.

Cathy sat on the bed and leant against the wall behind it. Damon refilled her glass with wine. He refilled his and he took something from his desk. Something she had seen in his hands when they went up the stairs. Chocolate fondue. He put it on the bed and but a bowl with strawberries next to it. He put on the movie 'Sleepless in Seattle'. Cathy remembered that her mother had been watching this with one of her boyfriends but she couldn't remember which one.

Damon put a strawberry in the chocolate and put it in Cathy's mouth. She bit in it and she took it out of Damon's hand.

"This is how you eat those." She said and put it partly into her mouth and he bit the other side. So their tongues touched before they could bite it in half. Cathy smiled at Damon.

"When you eat this before you have sex." Cathy sat and took another one with chocolate. She put the part with the chocolate in her mouth and sucked the chocolate off. She took the strawberry out of her mouth. And took a bite.

"Okay, that was just hot." Damon said and he put the things on the night table and rolled on top of Cathy and they made out. Damon took the shirt Cathy was wearing off and she took his jeans off. They had sex again.

The movie had already started over when they finished.

Damon's face changed when Cathy kissed his lips. his fangs grew and his eyes changed.

"I'm sorry." He said and turned away from Cathy.

"Damon, drink my blood, you need it. And that hospital stuff isn't that great is it?"

"Are you sure?"

Cathy nodded and Damon rolled back on top of her. He wiped Cathy's hair away and Cathy tilted her head to the side. Damon put his hand on her other cheek and bent his head over her neck. He kissed her throat before he bit. He sucked the blood out of her.

Cathy moaned softly. Damon pulled back after a while and we took a knife from the desk. He made a small cut at his wrist and pushed it against her lips. Her mouth filled with his blood and she had to swallow. After another forced swallow she sucked the blood out of Damon's body. Damon tilted his head back and seemed to enjoy the feeling. He pulled his wrist back.

"Can you change me?"

"Yes I can. But I won't. you have no idea what you are asking for." Damon said and he sounded kind of hurt. Damon got up and but his jeans back on. And sat down at the edge of the bed as far away from Cathy as possible.

Cathy crawled over to him and sat behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Cathy said. Damon sighed and turned around and kissed Cathy.

Damon took his jeans off and they went to sleep.


End file.
